blood X Guard
by Miss Mysterious with her story
Summary: Orihime adalah salah satu keturunan Eve darah murni yang menjadi incaran para vampir di Night Academi. Sebagai penjaga, Rukia Kuchiki harus melindungi Orihime dari para vampire haus darah yang mengincar darah Orihime. Masalahnya, kenapa dia juga diincar oleh para vampire-vampire bangsawan teman Orihime? Apa yang diincar para Vampire itu darinya?
1. Chapter 1

**_bleach cuma milik Tite Kubo_**

**_Bagian pertama_** : **Save Master! Or Save Myself?**

_Chapter pertama _

Rukia memasangkan lencana **_Guardian_** pada saku baju kirinya dengan bangga, lalu mematut-matutnya di depan cermin dan ia tersenyum bangga. Hari ini ia akan mengawal majikannya ke sekolah barunya dan menjadi pengawal sekaligus teman sekelas bagi majikannya, Orihime Inoue. Dan ini memudahkannya karena setiap saat ia bisa berada disamping gadis itu. Ia menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan lalu mengikatnya seadanya. Dengan sedikit lambat, Rukia membuka lemari yang berada di samping cermin riasnya dan memperhatikan pedang berwarna perak yang indah dengan lambang mawar merah di bagian gagangnya. Rukia mengambilnya dengan hati-hati lalu menyarungkan pedang itu pada sarung pedang berwarna coklat pucat dengan hiasan yang indah, mawar yang saling bersambung dan terkait hingga pucuk sarung pedang itu. Rukia tersenyum saat menatap pedangnya lalu mendukungnya. Setelah mengikat talinya erat-erat, Rukia lalu mulai melangkah dari depan lemari dan menuju dunia yang akan di jamahnya.

"**_Night Academy_**, aku datang."

Rukia lalu melangkahkan kakinya mulai meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan tatapan percaya diri.

Rukia kini berada diruangan berukuran yang lumayan besar itu dengan sedikit gugup, karena hari ini ia resmi menjadi penjaga Orihime Inoue dan juga merasa bangga karena di usianya yang terbilang masih muda, yakni 16 tahun, ia sudah diakui sebagai penjaga. Apalagi penjaga keturunan **_Eve_** berdarah murni. Menjadi penjaga **_Eve_** darah murni sangatlah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh karena darah **_Eve_** menjadi incaran para vampir. **_Eve_** berdarah murni sangat langka, dan Orihime salah satunya dari 50 **_Eve_** yang tersisa.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus melindungi Inoue-**_sama_** sebaik-baiknya. Dia tidak boleh terluka, sedikitpun," tekat Rukia dengan tatapan berapi-api.

"Aaah, **_Gomenne_** Rukia-**_chan_**. Sudah lama menunggu," ucap seseorang yang baru saja muncul dari ruang tengah, dan Rukia segera bangkit lalu membungkuk untuk memberi hormat pada orang tersebut.

"I-inoue-**_sama_**."

"Haih, haih... tidak perlu sampai membungkuk seperti itu. Santai saja. Jangan sungkan-sungkan," ucap pemuda itu.

"**_Demo_**..." Rukia mendongakan wajahnya untuk melihat orang tersebut.

Sora Inoue menyentuh pundak Rukia, mengisyaratkan agar gadis itu menegakkan tubuhnya. Rukia menurut dan menegakkan tubuhnya sehingga mereka berdiri berhadapan. Sora Inoue lalu duduk di sofa sementara Rukia masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan wajah merah karena gugup.

"Orihime akan tiba sebentar lagi. Duduklah. Dan ayo kita ngobrol-ngobrol sebentar," ucap Sora Inoue sambil mengisyaratkan agar Rukia duduk.

"**_Ha-hai_**..." sahut Rukia lalu kembali menunduk hormat.

"Sudah aku bilang. Tidak perlu sungkan," ucap pemuda itu ramah.

Rukia menegakan tubuhnya lalu duduk dengan ragu-ragu di sofa yang telah ditunjukkan oleh Sora Inoue. Keduanya duduk berhadapan, dan Rukia hanya menunduk karena gugup.

"Hm... berapa usiamu sekarang, Rukia-**_chan?"_**

"**_A-ano_**... En-enam belas tahun."

"**_Ore_**?! Enam belas tahun? Wah, menakjubkan sekali. Aku tidak menyangka telah menemukan jenis langka sepertimu."

"**_Ano_**... jenis langka? Apa maksudnya?"

"Haih, haih... tidak usah dipikirkan."

"Tidak juga, sih. Tapi pembimbing tempo hari juga mengatakan "Jenis langka" padaku. Aku... mau tidak mau jadi kepikiran juga, 'kan?! **_A-ano_**... apa Inoue-sama tidak keberatan memberitahu saya apa yang dimaksud "jenis langka"?"

"**_Ore_**?! Hm, itu bukan hal yang istimewa, kok. Kamu sama dengan penjaga lainnya. Tapi mungkin kamu adalah penjaga termuda dalam sejarah. Yah... selain Hisana Kuchiki tentunya."

"Eh? Hisana Kuchiki?"

"Hm, apa kamu tidak mengenalnya?"

"Uh, apa di silsilah keluarga Kuchiki ada yang bernama Hisana? Aku tidak tahu jika ada yang bernama Hisana."

"**_Ore_**?! Kamu tidak mengenal Hisana-san?!"

"Ung..." Rukia mengangguk lalu menunduk.

Sora menajamkan matanya, mengamati Rukia seluruhnya. Apa benar gadis Kuchiki itu sama sekali tidak mengenal Hisana? Apa tetua bangsawan Kuchiki tidak memberitahu gadis itu siapa Hisana?

"Inoue-**_sama_**, jika tidak keberatan... apa... anda mau bercerita tentang..."

"Haih, haih. Dia adalah penjaga **_Eve_** termuda dalam sejarah. Dan juga terbaik."

"Oh, **_souna no_**? Apa hanya itu yang anda tahu? Um... apa anda bisa memberitahu saja hal lebih tentang... Hisana Kuchiki?"

"Ah, sayangnya aku hanya tahu sebatas itu."

"**_Sou ka_**?" Rukia menghela nafas berat.

"Ada apa, Rukia-chan?"

"**_Lie_**." Rukia menggeleng pelan lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya,"aku pikir, aku bisa mencari tahu tentang masa laluku."

Keduanya lalu terdiam, sehingga ruangan itu sunyi. Hanya suara-suara para pelayan yang sedang beraktivitas di dalam rumah yang terdengar.

Tap... tap... tap... suara sepatu berhak tinggi yang beradu dengan lantai mengalihkan kebisuan mereka. Dengan reflek, Rukia menoleh ke asal suara itu. Dan tidak berapa lama, seorang gadis cantik tengah berlari menuruni tangga. Rambut karamelnya terayun dengan anggun.

"**_Gomen_**, Kamu pasti menungguku lama sekali, ya?!" ucap gadis itu sesampainya di dasar tangga, lalu berlari dan memeluk kakaknya dari belakang.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, Inoue-**_sama_**. Untung ada kakak Inoue-**_sama_** yang menemani saya," ucap Rukia lalu tersenyum.

Bukan untuk sekedar formalitas saja, namun ia merasa senang karena melihat keakraban kakak beradik itu.

"Ahaha..." tanpa sadar, tawa yang ditahannya keluar dan Rukia segera menutup mulutnya, "Ups..."

"Ada apa, Rukia-**_chan_**?" tanya Sora sedikit mengagetkan Rukia.

"Ah, aku hanya merasa senang melihat kedekatan kalian."

"Be-begitu, ya? Bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dengan Kakakmu?"

"Oh, hubunganku dengan **_Nii-sama_** baik, kok."

"Oh, begitu, ya?!"

"Ah, sudah pukul 7. Sepertinya kita tidak bisa bersantai-santai," ucap Orihime sembari melepaskan pelukannya pada sang kakak.

"Hai, Inoue-sama!" sahut Rukia lalu bangkit dengan semangat.

Orihime dan Sora Inoue tertawa melihat semangat Rukia, sementara Rukia malu-malu. Lalu Orihime mulai melangkah disusul oleh Rukia di belakangnya. Sementara Sora Inoue terus menatap punggung kedua gadis itu hingga keduanya menghilang di balik pintu.

Mobil yang membawa Rukia dan Orihime kini mulai meninggalkan halaman rumah kediaman Inoue. Sementara Rukia memikirkan cara untuk melindungi Orihime, Orihime hanya memandang keluar jendela mobil. Udara malam yang dingin menyentuh kulitnya, meskipun ia sudah memakai jaket bulu favoritnya. Tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dengan derasnya dan sopir pribadi keluarga Inoue itu sedikit kesusahan karena jalanan yang licin. Rumah keluarga Inoue memang berada di kaki gunung. Jadi tidak aneh bila jalan yang mereka lewati licin. Karena jalanan itu belum di aspal. Alasan mereka tinggal di tempat yang sulit adalah, tentu saja untuk melindungi keberadaan mereka sebagai salah satu yang masih berhubungan dengan **_Eve_**.

Ckiiiit... tiba-tiba saja sopir pribadi Orihime mengerem mobilnya dengan mendadak dan itu hampir saja membuat Rukia dan Orihime menabrak jok mobil di hadapan mereka.

"Ada apa, Kariya-**_san_**?" tanya Orihime pada sopirnya.

"Ah, maaf. Tadi aku melihat ada seseorang di depan. Tapi sekarang... "

"Mungkin hanya bayangan kayu..." celetuk Rukia.

"Ah, mungkin."

"Hah, anda membuat saya khawatir," ucap Orihime sambil mengelus dadanya lega.

Kariya lalu kembali menginjak gas, dan mobil itu kembali melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Suasana kembali hening. Hanya suara hujan yang mewarnai malam itu. Dari kejauhan, berpasang-pasang mata tengah mengawasi mobil yang ditumpangi Orihime. Pakaian mereka serba hitam, sehingga mampu menyamarkan keberadaan mereka di kegelapan malam.

"Sudah saya selidiki dan saya pastikan bahwa dia Orihime Inoue, salah satu pewaris darah **_Eve_**, " ucap salah satu dari mereka, melapor.

"Sudah aku duga. Lalu siapa yang bersamanya?" tanya salah seorang yang bertubuh besar, yang merupakan pimpinan mereka.

"Seorang gadis kecil yang sangat mirip dengan Hisana," jawab orang tersebut.

"Hisana?! Hisana Kuchiki?" ulang pimpinan itu.

"Hai."

"Hm... kita dapatkan hal yang lebih daripada seorang **_Eve_**."

"Kusaka-**_sama_**?!"

"Jenis... langka."

Pria itu menyeringai, memperlihatkan giginya yang putih. Lalu pria itu tertawa mengerikan, membuat yang mendengar suara itu merinding, lalu mereka lenyap begitu saja.

**_Night Academy_**, sekolah untuk bangsawan terkemuka di daerah itu. Sekilas sekolah itu terlihat seperti sekolah normal lainnya, namun sekolah itu berbeda. Ada makhluk lain yang bersekolah di sana selain manusia dan beberapa **_Eve_**. Sebagian besar siswa di sekolah itu adalah **_vampire_**. Inilah alasan kenapa para siswa berlabel manusia dan **_Eve _**memiliki penjaga pribadi. Bahkan terkadang satu orang siswa memiliki penjaga lebih dari lima orang. Untuk membedakan antara **_Eve_**, manusia, dan **_vampire_**, mereka mengenakan seragam yang berbeda. Seragam untuk manusia didominasi warna merah. Seragam anak laki-laki terdiri dari kemeja putih, jas merah, dan celana berwarna hitam. Sementara seragam untuk anak perempuan terdiri dari kemeja hitam, jas merah, dan rok merah berlipit dengan sedikit warna hitam di ujung rok. Untuk para **_vampire_** di dominasi warna hitam. Terdiri dari kemeja putih, jas hitam, dan celana hitam untuk laki-laki, dan kemeja putih, jas hitam, serta rok hitam berlipit. Sementara untuk **_Eve_** diberi kebebasan dalam berpakaian.

Rukia dan Orihime kini menyusuri koridor akademi dengan siaga penuh. Apalagi saat para siswa berseragam hitam –**_vampire_**—terus mengintai mereka –atau tepatnya Orihime-, Rukia tidak henti-hentinya memelototi mereka namun mereka hanya menyeringai membuat Rukia jengkel. Namun sepertinya Rukia hanya dianggap angin oleh mereka, yah, walaupun ada beberapa **_vampire_** yang nampaknya berminat pada Rukia. Salah seorang dari **_vampire_** itu dengan berani mengulurkan tangannya pada Orihime sehingga membuat gadis itu menjerit karena takut. Menyadari bahwa majikannya dalam bahaya, Rukia segera menarik pedangnya dari sarungnya dengan cepat dan mengacungkan pedang itu pada wajah **_vampire_** itu, hanya berjarak 5 centimeter dari wajah **_vampire_** itu.

"Jika kalian menyentuh Inoue-**_sama_** seujung rambut pun, aku... akan membunuhmu," ancam Rukia dingin dan kasar, yang sontak membuat gerombolan **_vampire_** itu terkejut namun tidak menampakan ketakutan sedikitpun.

"Hah, gadis kecil ini galak juga. Apa dia **_Eve_** juga?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka dengan wajah penuh minat.

"Bukan. Karena aku sama sekali tidak mencium aroma darah **_Eve._** Hanya gadis biasa," jawab salah seorang temannya, **_vampire_** bersurai perak dan gondrong.

"Hm... **_souna no_**? Tapi gadis ini berani juga, ya?!" tiba-tiba dari dekat jendela, seorang **_vampire_** bersurai oranye ikut angkat bicara.

"Oi, tapi siswa manusia tidak boleh membawa senjata, bukan? Yah, kecuali penjaga-penjaga tidak berguna mereka," ucap **_vampire_** berambut merah itu meremehkan.

"Apa-apaan kalian! Aku penjaga, tahu!" sahut Rukia ketus.

Wajah para **_vampire_** itu menegang sesaat, namun tidak berlangsung lama. Salah seorang dari mereka bersiul, sementara Rukia kini mengacungkan ujung pedangnya pada segerombolan **_vampire_** itu setelah **_vampire_** tadi menjauh.

"**_Guardian_**?! Bwaaahahahaaahaha..." **_vampire_** berambut oranye itu tertawa keras sambil memeluk perutnya.

"Apanya yang lucu, hah?!" ucap Rukia marah.

"**_Guardian_**, jangan bercanda. Dengan tubuh seperti itu, apa yang dapat kamu lakukan, hah?" tanya **_vampire_** bersurai hitam itu sambil tersenyum miring.

Rukia mempererat pegangannya pada pedangnya lalu menerjang **_vampire_** bersurai oranye itu. Dengan tatapan meremehkan, **_vampire_** muda itu hanya menghindar sedikit karena meremehkan kemampuan gadis penjaga itu. Ia berpikir hanya dengan menghindari ayunan pedang itu sedikit, gadis itu tidak akan mengenainya. Namun pada kenyataannya, ujung pedang gadis itu dapar mengenai sejumput rambutnya sehingga rambut oranye itu bertebaran di udara, dan pada detik selanjutnya, pipi kirinya terasa perih dan darah menetes.

"Berterima kasihlah padaku, karena aku hanya memotong rambutmu sedikit, **_jeruk_**!" ucap Rukia merendahkan lalu melangkah diikuti oleh Orihime.

"Cih...!" vampire muda itu berdecih sambil menyeka darah di pipinya.

Seorang **_vampire_** bersurai biru bersiul lalu tertawa.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa seorang Ichigo Kurosaki bisa dikalahkan seorang gadis mungil seperti dia," ucapnya sambil tersenyum miring.

"**_Damn it_**! Cih... aku akan membalasnya," ucap pemuda itu.

"Membalasnya? Dengan cara apa?" sahut **_vampire_** berambut merah.

"Yah, dengan cara yang manis...," ucap **_vampire_** bersurai oranye itu lalu menyeringai.

Mata awas Rukia menelusuri kalimat demi kalimat pada lembaran kertas itu sambil sesekali meminum **_orange_** **_juice-_**nya. Mata indah itu tampak serius sehingga ia tidak menyadari keberadaan majikannya yang kini tengah duduk di sampingnya.

"**_Nee_**, Kuchiki-**_san._** Kamu akan masuk kelas apa?" tanya Orihime dengan penuh perhatian.

"Aaah...aahh...," Rukia tergagap lalu berkata," Ah, aku akan masuk **_Guardian Class_**."

"**_Guardian class_**? Tapi itu kelas khusus laki-laki, kan?"

"**_Souna no_**? Tapi aku harus lebih kuat lagi untuk melindungi Inoue-**_sama_**," balas Rukia lembut.

"Ku-chiki... **_san_**..."

"Baiklah! Karena hari ini hari pertama, ayo semangat!" ucap Rukia bangkit dan mengangkat kepalan tangannya tinggi-tinggi di udara.

"Kuchiki-**_san_**," bisik Orihime lalu tersenyum.

"Yosh, sekarang aku akan pergi ke **_Guardian Class_**. Hati-hati, Orihime...," ucap Rukia sembari mengerdipkan sebelah matanya. Rukia segera melangkah meninggalkan ruang registrasi menuju Guardian Class.

"Orihime? Dia memanggilku Orihime?" ucap Orihime, ia lalu tersenyum lembut pada sosok Rukia yang menghilang di balik pintu.

"**_Guardian, guardian, guardian_**..." di sepanjang perjalanan, Rukia terus menggumamkan kata-kata itu, seolah itu adalah mantra terbaik yang ia miliki.

"Ah!" mata Rukia berbinar setelah menemukan **_Guardian Class. _**

Ruang itu berada di bagian paling belakang bangunan, sehingga sama sekali tidak menonjol di banding kelas-kelas lainnya. Dan aura dari ruangan itu sangat dingin dan suram, seolah tempat itu adalah tempat kematian. Rambut di tengkuk Rukia berdiri saat ia merasa bahwa ada yang mengawasinya. Dengan penuh kewaspadaan, Rukia mulai membuka ruangan yang suram itu. Rukia meneguk ludahnya tegang, sementara keringat dingin terus-menerus membasahi tubuhnya saat ia mendengar suara yang familiar. Saat pintu terbuka, mata Rukia menyipit karena cahaya ruangan yang remang-remang. Rukia dapat melihat beberapa sosok tubuh yang ada di ruangan itu, meski berupa sosok-sosok hitam yang mengerikan.

"Oh, lihat. Siapa yang datang," ucap salah seorang dari mereka yang spontan membuat bulu roma Rukia berdiri, karena ia merasa familiar dengan suara itu.

Cteekk... ruangan yang semula remang-remang itu berubah menjadi terang-benderang, membuat Rukia dapat melihat sosok-sosok itu dengan jelas yang spontan membuat Rukia memposisikan tangannya pada gagang pedangnya, sementara ia melangkah mundur. Namun ia hanya menggapai-gapai udara. Rukia terkesiap dan segera menoleh ke belakang.

"Heee... pedang milikku!" seru Rukia karena pedangnya tidak ada di tempat yang seharusnya.

"Heee... ada apa, gadis kecil? Kamu kehilangan mainanmu?" ucap seorang pemuda bersurai merah lalu tersenyum, memperlihatkan taringnya yang runcing.

Glek... dengan susah payah, Rukia meneguk ludahnya. Tanpa pedang, Rukia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Yah, meskipun ia bisa bertarung dengan tangan kosong. Namun yang di hadapannya bukan manusia kebanyakan. Mereka adalah VAMPIRE. Sekali lagi ia tegaskan MEREKA adalah VAMPIRE. Salah seorang dari mereka, seorang vampire bersurai biru tengah memainkan pedang milik Rukia.

"Aku tidak menyangka dengan tubuh sekecil itu, kamu dengan mudah memainkan pedang ini," ucapnya.

Rukia berjalan mundur dengan sedikit takut, namun pundaknya ditahan seseorang dari belakang. Peluh dingin di pelipis rukia jatuh ke pipinya. Dengan menghela nafas tegang, Rukia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut oranye tengah menyeringai padanya. Rukia tersentak dan segera menepis tangan vampire muda itu lalu berlari menjauh dari ruangan itu. Rukia terus berlari untuk meraih gagang pintu, namun ia merasa bahwa jarak antara dirinya dengan pintu semakin jauh. Rukia menggapai-gapai udara di depannya, namun ia semakin menjauh dari pintu. Rukia memutuskan untuk berhenti karena mulai kehabisan nafas dan mendapati bahwa ia masih di tempatnya semula. Wajah pucat Rukia membiru, lalu dengan takut-takut ia menoleh pada gerombolan **vampire** itu. **Vampire **berambut biru itu tengah menyeringai sembari memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Mustahil, pengendali ruang..." ucap Rukia panik.

"Kenapa, gadis kecil? Kemana keberanian yang kamu tunjukan tadi. Kenapa sekarang kamu ketakutan begitu?" ucap vampir itu sambil tersenyum miring.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku harus bagaimana sekarang? Ini buruk. Aku sudah kehilangan pedangku," bisik Rukia sembari berusaha mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas kecil yang ia sembunyikan di balik roknya.

"Kecuali..."

Rukia mengambil dua buah lingkaran yang ternyata adalah bom asap. Rukia segera melemparkan bom asap itu ke arah para vampir itu. Asap segera memenuhi ruangan itu mengacaukan pandangan para vampir itu. Sementara para vampir itu kehilangan arah, Rukia segera melompat keluar dari kepungan asap dan berhasil mencapai pintu keluar lain yang berada di bagian belakang ruangan itu.

"**_Yokatta_**..." bisik Rukia lalu membuka pintu itu, dan serta merta sekumpulan kelopak mawar yang tertiup angin menabrak wajahnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Rukia sembari mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru tempat itu.

Sebuah taman mawar terbentang luas di hadapan Rukia. Rukia terbeliak.

"Aku tidak menyangka ada tempat seperti ini di belakang akademi," ucap Rukia lalu mulai melangkah menyeberangi taman itu.

Rukia memperkirakan bahwa seluruh jenis mawar ada di tempat itu. Mata Rukia terpana saat ia melewati segerombolan mawar putih yang warnanya seputih salju. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit menyerangnya, dan Rukia melenguh. Suatu memori yang aneh berkelebat, meninggalkan rasa sakit yang sangat.

"Ada apa ini? Kepalaku tiba-tiba saja sakit," ucap Rukia.

Deg... deg... deg... Rukia merasa bahwa jantungnya akan meledak saat itu juga saat ia teringat wajah seorang wanita yang samar.

"Rukia," suara itu bergema di otak Rukia berulang-ulang, menjadikan kepalanya semakin sakit seolah dipukul dengan martil raksasa.

"Rukia." Kembali suara itu memenuhi otak Rukia, terdengar sangat sedih dan rapuh.

"Rukia." Rukia menutup kedua telinganya, berharap bahwa ia tidak akan mendengar suara itu.

"Rukia!" Suara itu berubah menjadi jeritan memilukan.

Rukia segera berlari menembus semak mawar berwarna putih itu, sehingga kelopak-kelopaknya berhamburan lalu terbawa angin. Rukia terus berlari, tidak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang dipenuhi luka karena duri-duri bunga itu. Namun suara itu terus mengejarnya, membuat Rukia merasa gila. Tiba-tiba saja Rukia merasa bahwa ia kembali menjadi gadis kecil yang lemah sembilan tahun yang lalu.

Gadis berusia tujuh tahun yang lemah dan tidak berdaya saat melihat api berwarna biru yang membakar habis apa yang dimilikinya. Termasuk seorang wanita yang samar untuk Rukia kenali. Wanita itu tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah api yang berkobar dengan tersenyum. Bibir wanita itu bergerak.

"Teruslah hidup, Rukia," ucap wanita itu.

"Aku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku mohon!" ratap Rukia sembari berlari ke arah api itu.

Wanita itu menggeleng lemah, lalu api biru itu berkobar menenggelamkan wanita itu dan mencegah Rukia untuk mendekat.

"Teruslah hidup, Rukia. Aku menyayangimu," masih terdengar ucapan wanita itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Dan mata Rukia terbeliak ngeri saat api itu membesar dan semakin besar.

Rukia seolah telah kembali dari dunia lain namun ia kembali terjebak di dunia yang berbeda. Memorinya berputar ke sepuluh tahun silam, saat ia melihat seorang wanita bergaun putih yang membelakanginya. Jantung Rukia seolah berpacu lebih cepat saat ia melihat wanita itu berbalik. Masih, wajahnya terlalu samar untuk Rukia ingat. Namun yang pasti, wajah dan tubuh wanita itu penuh dengan cipratan darah. Tidak jauh dari wanita itu, seorang pria telah kehilangan nyawa dengan sangat mengenaskan. Rukia menutup mulutnya, tidak mampu untuk melihat kengerian itu.

"Maaf, Rukia. Aku harus menjagamu dari mereka," ucap wanita itu dengan senyuman yang tidak wajar dan menerikan untuk Rukia.

Rukia merasa bahwa ia sudah tidak mampu lagi bertahan. Ia pun mulai menjerit.

"Aaaaaaaaa...!"

Rukia menjerit. Benar-benar menjerit dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki. Dan setelah itu tubuhnya yang lemas terjatuh tidak berdaya dan pandangannya mengabur. Ia telah kehilangan kesadarannya. Dan sebelum tubuh mungilnya jatuh di atas semak-semak mawar, seseorang telah menahan tubuh mungilnya.

Wussss... angin malam yang dingin bertiup kencang menerbangkan kelopak bunga warna-warni yang suram karena kabut di sekitar mereka. Rambut perak milik pemuda itu bergerak searah dengan arah angin sedangkan mata turqois-nya yang terlihat dingin menatap lurus pada wajah pucat gadis itu. Pemuda itu lalu menarik sebelah tangan Rukia, sehingga mereka terlihat seperti sedang berdansa bila dilihat dari kejauhan.

Wuuusss... angin kembali bertiup, menerbangkan kelopak bunga-bunga mawar itu kelangit malam yang kelabu.

Yeeeaaayyy... bagian pertama chapter pertama, selesai. Mohon saran dan kritiknya buat fanfic gaje ini.


	2. Chapter 2 : Appear

_**Reviews:**_

_**Snow**_: terima kasih atas pujiannya. Emmm... yap, tebakan kamu bener! Tapi kalau soal mawar putih... masih rahasia...

_**rini desu**_ : Um... saya belum nentuin... kita lihat aja kemana jalan ceritanya...

_**pandora box**_ : Ah, ya... lain kali sya akan lebih teliti... terima kasih atas kritikannya, senpai...

_**Guest**_ : terima kasih... saya akan berusaha lebih baik...

_**Erika Liana19**_ : terima kasih, saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi. Umm... jawabannya soal itu ada di chap ini...

_**Sykisan**_ : ya... terima kasih banyak...

Bleach Cuma punya Om Tite...

Tapi... kalau cerita ini saya yang punyaaaa...! #hidung memanjang

buat review2 kalian, doumo arigatou...

gomen, di chapter ini kayaknya bakal berantakkkan... ToT gomen minna...#bungkuk-bungkuk...

_**BLEACH Tite Kubo**_

_**Chapter kedua : Appear**_

Rukia menggerakkan kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan saat secercah cahaya memasuki sedikit dari ruang matanya yang masih setengah tertutup. Lalu ia benar-benar membuka matanya saat ia merasa asing dengan ruangan yang temaram itu. Rukia menyipitkan matanya karena matanya tidak mampu beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang remang-remang.

"Eh, ini di mana?" tanya Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

Rukia berusaha mengingat-ingat hal yang baru saja terjadi, namun ia tidak mampu mengingatnya. Ia melenguh pelan, karena kepalanya terasa sakit setiap kali ia berusaha mengingat hal yang terjadi padanya. Rukia hanya mampu menghela nafas berat karena tidak mampu mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Kleeek...

Secara reflek, Rukia menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Seorang pemuda bersurai perak tengah berdiri dengan sebuah cangkir di tangannya dengan wajah yang dingin. Asap tipis mengepul dari dalam cangkir dan aroma teh segera masuk ke dalam indera penciuman Rukia.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya pemuda itu dingin sembari membuang muka.

Karena cahaya yang remang-remang, Rukia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah pemuda itu.

"Ah, iya. Apa kamu yang sudah membawaku kemari?" tanya Rukia.

"Hm," sahut pemuda itu singkat lalu ia berjalan mendekati Rukia.

"Apa ... yang sudah terjadi padaku?" tanya Rukia ragu.

"!" pemuda itu berhenti, lalu menatap Rukia aneh. Menyadari tatapan pemuda itu, Rukia segera menunduk.

"Ti-tidak usah dipikirkan."

"Kamu pingsan di taman."

"Eh."

"Apa kamu tidak mengingat apa pun?"

Rukia menggeleng pelan lalu berkata,"aku... sama sekali tidak ingat apa pun."

"Err... Kamu masih ingat namamu, kan?"

"Oh, tentu saja. Kamu pikir aku _amnesia_?!"

"Oh, aku pikir kamu juga lupa namamu sendiri."

Rukia menatap pemuda itu sebal sedangkan pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela yang berseberangan dengannya. Hah... Rukia menghela nafas berat, lalu ikut menatap jendela yang kusam. Pemuda itu tersentak, lalu menatap secangkir teh di tangannya yang sempat terlupakan.

"... aku tidak mengerti. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak ingat apa yang terjadi padaku. Setiap kali berusaha mengingatnya, kepalaku terasa sakit." Sementara matanya fokus ke luar jendela, Rukia mulai berbicara.

"Cih," pemuda itu berdecih lalu mengulurkan cangkir itu pada Rukia.

Rukia melirik secangkir teh di tangan pemuda itu, lalu tangannya bergerak untuk menerimanya. Rukia lalu meletakkan cangkir itu di pangkuannya, dan pandangannya beralih ke dalam cangkir berisi teh itu. Rukia menatap bayangannya di dalam cairan itu dengan tatapan redup.

"Siapa namamu?"

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya pada pemuda itu.

"Rukia."

"Namaku Rukia Kuchiki," tambah gadis itu.

Wajah pemuda itu spontan menegang dan hal itu membuat Rukia semakin bertanya.

"Ku-Kuchiki?!" ucap pemuda itu bergetar.

"Apa... ada yang salah?" tanya Rukia.

"Cih, tidak ada. Jika kamu benar-benar sudah sembuh, segera pergi dari sini!" ucap pemuda itu kasar dan dingin.

"Eh?!"

Tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi kaget Rukia, pemuda itu segera berbalik dan melangkah.

"_Chotto Matte_!" panggil Rukia.

Pemuda itu berhenti tepat di dekat pintu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Rukia.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya," jawab pemuda itu lalu membuka pintu.

Sampai sosok pemuda itu menghilang di balik pintu, mata Rukia masih setia menatap pintu berwarna coklat gelap itu.

"Toshiro... Hitsugaya?!" bisik Rukia pelan lalu mengeratkan pegangannya pada cangkir di pangkuannya.

Setelah menghabiskan setengah dari tehnya, Rukia segera merapikan tempat tidur pemuda bernama Toushiro Hitsugaya itu sembari terus memikirkan reaksi aneh dari pemuda itu. Namun sekeras apa pun dia memikirkannya, Rukia sama sekali tidak bisa membaca emosi pemuda itu, dan sebagai gantinya, ia hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Sebenarnya, siapa Hisana Kuchiki itu?" tanya Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Rukia teringat pada majikannya. Bagaimana jadinya gadis itu tanpa dirinya di sampingnya? Rukia mengetuk kepalanya sedikit keras karena kelalaiannya. Dengan segera, ia segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lalu bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu. Saat membuka pintu, ia hampir saja bertabrakan dengan Hitsugaya. Untunglah dia dapat berhenti tepat waktu. Keduanya bertatapan sejenak, namun Rukia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan segera melangkah.

"Aku pergi dulu. _Arigatou_ Hitsugaya-_san_," ucap Rukia dengan menunduk.

"Tunggu. Jangan lewat sana. Berbahaya," ucap Hitsugaya.

"Eh?"

"Lewat belakang saja. Di sana lebih aman," ucap Hitsugaya sembari memberikan selembar kertas tua yang sudah berwarna kekuningan.

Rukia menatap kertas di tangan pemuda itu, lalu menerimanya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Hitsugaya memberikan jalan pada Rukia, lalu tanpa berpikir panjang, Rukia lalu segera melangkahkan kaki-kakinya. Sementara itu Hitsugaya masih mengawasi gadis yang 11cm lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan tatapan sulit dijelaskan. Barulah setelah gadis itu menghilang di ujung koridor, Hitsugaya lalu memasuki kamarnya dan tatapannya jatuh pada cangkir teh bekas gadis itu yang bertengger manis di meja bundar di pojok ruangan. Hitsugaya tersenyum miris, lalu bergerak mendekat pada meja itu. Hitsugaya menatap cangkir bermotif api itu sejenak, lalu tangannya bergerak mengangkat cangkir itu. Hitsugaya lalu meminum teh sisa yang sudah mendingin itu sementara bayangan Rukia memenuhi otaknya. Setelah isi cangkir itu berpindah ke dalam tenggorokannya, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum memperlihatkan taringnya.

.

.

Rukia sedikit kesusahan berjalan karena pencahayaan yang remang-remang. Diam-diam Rukia menggerutu dalam hati karena menuruti perkataan orang yang baru saja dikenalnya itu. Memangnya kenapa jika lewat ruang depan? Bukankah lebih mudah? Lagipula tempat ini lebih mirip tempat tinggal pribadi daripada asrama. Sepanjang perjalanan, Rukia terus menggerutu karena kesal, hingga tiba-tiba ia merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Rukia berhenti sejenak untuk melihat ke sekelilingnya. Namun tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana, kecuali dirinya sendiri bersama kesunyian.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja," pikir Rukia santai lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Namun baru beberapa langkah, ia berhenti lagi. Ia seorang guardian, jadi tidak mungkin instingnya salah. Rukia yakin ada yang tengah mengawasinya dalam kegelapan. Rukia meneguk air liurnya dengan susah payah dan peluh dingin menetes dari dahinya menuju pipi pucatnya. Rukia segera berbalik, dan tetap tidak menemukan apa-apa pun atau seorang pun. Tanpa aba-aba, kaki-kakinya melangkah lebih cepat atau tepatnya setengah berlari. Ia melupakan denah ruangan yang diberikan oleh Hitsugaya karena panik. Langkahnya berubah menjadi lari dalam beberapa langkah. Rukia akhirnya memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di sebuah ruangan tua yang berada di ujung koridor. Rukia menyisakan sedikit celah pada pintu agar dia bisa melihat ke luar ruangan. Sesuai dengan dugaan Rukia, ternyata dia memang sedang dikuntit oleh seseorang. Dan kini penguntit itu sedang membuka jubah hitam yang dikenakannya.

"Ren-Renji!" seru Rukia spontan lalu bangkit dan keluar dari ruangan yang pengap itu.

"Rukia?!"

Pemuda itu tampak terkejut karena kehadiran Rukia yang tiba-tiba. Sejurus kemudian keduanya bertatapan.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan di sini?" tanya Rukia dengan mata penuh selidik.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, kan?!" ucap Renji tanpa menjawab.

"Aku berada di sini bukan karena keinginanku," ucap Rukia akhirnya mengalah.

"Aku juga."

"Tugas?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Enak sekali jadi penjaga tanpa tuan sepertimu."

"Heh, enak apanya? Aku masih murid. Kamu juga enak karena dapat lulus dari akademi sebelum waktunya!"

"Hah, kalau itu sih, karena aku jenius." Rukia melirik Renji dengan tatapan bangga sekaligus mengejek, dan itu membuat Renji cemberut karena kesal.

"Heh, jenius?! Bukannya nilaimu paling rendah di antara kita semua. Itu karena kamu punya skill yang bagus dalam pertarungan pedang. Oh ya, di mana pedang kebanggaanmu itu?"

"Hehheee... kalau itu..." Rukia menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Jangan bilang kamu dengan ceroboh menghilangkannya, ya?!" kini giliran Renji yang menatap Rukia dengan mengejek.

"Bu, bukan! Tentu saja bukan. Aku ini kan jenis langka!"

Rukia berkacak pinggang dengan wajah memerah karena marah.

"Benarkah? Lalu karena apa, ha?!" ucap Renji dengan nada menggoda.

"I-itu karena... si rambut biru menyebalkan itu!"

"Rambut biru menyebalkan? Aku ingin tahu seperti apa orangnya sampai-sampai kamu rela memberikan harta paling berharga milikmu itu."

"Aku tidak memberikannya, bodoh! Dia yang mengambilnya dariku!"

Wajah Rukia sekarang sudah benar-benar memerah seperti tomat, dan asap tebal keluar dari puncak kepalanya.

"_Sou ka_?!"

"Renji bodoh!" Rukia segera memukul kepala Renji dengan keras.

"Hei, apa-apaan kamu ini?!"

"Ha-habis kamu menyebalkan, sih!" Rukia membuang muka dengan kesal sambil bersedekap dada.

"Pssst..." tiba-tiba saja Renji mengisyaratkan agar diam, lalu menarik tubuh Rukia ke dalam gudang tua itu.

Dengan sangat pelan, Renji menutup pintu dan menyisakan celah untuk melihat ke luar ruangan. Terdengar suara derap kaki yang semakin dekat. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, segerombolan siswa Vampire melewati lorong itu. Mata Rukia terbelalak karena dia hafal dengan sosok-sosok vampire itu, meskipun hanya beberapa kali melihatnya.

"Pedang ini lumayan berat juga," ucap seorang di antara mereka, yang sukses membuat Rukia cemberut karena jengkel.

"Tapi dia manis juga. Aku harap aku bisa berkenalan dengannya."

"Bwaaahahahaa... kamu bilang apa? ingin berkenalan? Oh ya. Aku belum bisa melupakannya. Aku ingin balas dendam karena dia melukaiku." Suara itu membuat Rukia tegang dan sempat membuatnya gemetar.

"Kalian berisik!" sahut seorang di antara mereka, yang belum pernah Rukia dengar suaranya.

"Hei, apa kamu tidak tertarik dengan penjaga itu, Kaien-nii?! Satu-satunya penjaga perempuan dan termuda," pancing vampire berambut oranye, yang tidak lain adalah Ichigo Kurosaki –Kalau Rukia tidak salah ingat dengan namanya.

"Heh." Pemuda berambut hitam itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu gudang, dan membuat Rukia reflek menutup mulut untuk tidak menimbulkan suara apa pun karena tegang.

Semua vampire muda itu ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa, Kaien-nii?!" tanya Ichigo dengan nada sinis dan tatapan yang dingin.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menatap Ichigo –kalau Rukia tidak salah ingat namanya-, lalu melangkah dengan lebih dekat pada pemuda itu.

"Apa kau tidak bisa diam?!" tanya pemuda itu dingin.

"Heh, apa pun untukmu," jawab Ichigo santai, membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu berdecih.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kaien oleh Ichigo itu menarik kerah seragam Ichigo. Keduanya bertatapan dengan tatapan yang sama, jijik. Mereka merasa jijik satu sama lain, namun anehnya mereka selalu bersama dan juga wajah yang sama. Teman-teman para vampire itu segera melerai, namun si rambut biru malah bersiul, merasa terhibur dengan pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Fiuh, pertengkaran antara adik dan kakak, ya?!" ucap pemuda itu.

"Grimmjow!" ucap kedua temannya yang lain karena Grimmjow menahan keduanya untuk melerai kakak beradik itu, dengan cara menarik kerah belakang mereka berdua.

"Kita saksikan saja. Sudah lama aku ingin mereka bertarung. Sepertinya menarik," ucap Grimmjow lalu maju dan berdiri di hadapan kedua orang temannya.

"Cih!" pemuda berambut hitam itu kembali berdecih, lalu melemparkan tubuh Ichigo hingga menabrak pintu gudang membuat pintu gudang itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan dua sosok yang telah mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka.

Semua tampak terpaku melihat dua sosok manusia yang kini tengah mencoba bangkit. Namun sosok mungil itu jauh lebih menarik perhatian mereka daripada sosok pemuda di sampingnya. Perhatian Ichigo pun hanya jatuh pada gadis berambut gelap itu lewat atas kepalanya, karena kepalanya jatuh pada pangkuan gadis itu.

"_I-ittai...!"_ erang Rukia sembari meringis karena punggungnya menabrak lantai cukup keras.

Saat membuka matanya yang tertutup, tatapan Rukia berbenturan dengan sepasang amber yang menatapnya penuh minat.

"Hyyyaaaaaah...!" serta merta Rukia melemparkan kepala pemuda itu dan dengan segera bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Renji.

Ichigo mengerang karena kepalanya menabrak lantai sangat keras. Bahkan rasa sakitnya lebih daripada saat Kaien melemparkannya tadi. Grimmjow bersiul dengan wajah berbinar.

"Kita bertemu lagi, nona," ucap pemuda itu dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Uhhh... kalian?!" ucap Rukia.

"Ada apa? Kenapa bersembunyi di belakang babon itu?!"

Renji menekukkan wajahnya karena di juluki babon oleh pemuda bersurai biru itu. Aura gelap memancar dari tubuh Renji, dan hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum mengejek dari Grimmjow.

"Heh, itu karena aku adalah calon suaminya, jadi sudah menjadi tugasku untuk menjaganya," sahut Renji dengan percaya diri, namun itu malah membuat Rukia menekkukan wajahnya tidak senang.

"Oooiii, apa maksudmu dengan 'calon suami'?" tanya Rukia dengan kesal.

"Hah?! Kamu tidak tahu arti 'Calon suami'? Suatu saat nanti bila kita menikah, aku akan jadi suamimu. Iya kan?!" sahut Renji yang sukses membuat Rukia mendaratkan kakinya pada wajah pemuda itu.

"Siapa bilang aku mau menikah denganmu?!" sahut Rukia ketus dan wajah memerah karena marah bercampur malu.

Apa lagi di hadapannya banyak sekali vampire yang berbahaya, dan Renji malah mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal itu. Rukia lalu bangkit membuat Renji harus mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menyesuaikan tatapan mereka. Namun mata Renji malah jatuh pada bagian dalam gadis itu.

"Oh, hari ini kelinci lagi, ya?!" ucap Renji.

"Eh, apanya?" mau tidak mau Rukia harus bertanya karena tidak memahami maksud Renji.

"Gambar c****a d****mmu," jawab Renji tanpa rasa bersalah.

Dan spontan menaikkan tensi gadis itu.

"Renji!" seru Rukia dan tanpa ampun menghajar pemuda itu.

"Ka-kamu memang menjijikkan. Menjijikkan, menjijikkan, menjijikkan!" seru Rukia hampir menangis, sementara tangan dan kakinya tidak pernah diam menghajar wajah Renji.

"Ampun, maafkan aku. Aku minta maaf, aduh!" ucap Renji dengan penuh penyesalan, sementara ia sibuk menghindari serangan-serangan Rukia.

Setelah tenaganya benar-benar terkuras, barulah Rukia menghentikan serangannya lalu kembali mengangkat wajah. Ia membatu saat melihat para Vampire itu masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan wajah memerah.

"_E... etto... A-ano_..." Rukia benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata.

Sluuuurrrp...

Tiba-tiba saja Grimmjow sudah berdiri di sampingnya dan menjilat pipi Rukia membuat Rukia terlonjak.

"Hm... kamu membuatku tertarik," ucap Grimmjow sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Rukia.

"Heh, apa yang kamu lakukan pada 'Calon Istriku', hah?!" ucap Renji yang serta merta menarik tubuh Rukia pada pelukannya untuk melindunginya meskipun ia sudah babak belur.

"'Calon istri'?!" spontan vampire itu tertawa keras, menertawakan pernyataan Renji yang menurutnya lucu itu.

"Jangan tertawa! Kenapa sih, setiap kali aku bilang kamu 'calon istri'ku, semua orang tertawa?!" protes Renji pada Rukia.

"Oooiii, ini bukan salahku, lho!" sahut Rukia kesal.

Akhirnya Grimmjow berhasil menghentikan tawanya, meski terkadang suara kikikan meluncur dari mulutnya. Ruangan itu perlahan sunyi hingga akhirnya benar-benar tanpa suara. Semua fokus pada pikiran masing-masing. Tiba-tiba, pemuda berambut hitam –Kaien-, bagaikan tersengat listrik, ia membelalakan matanya selebar mungkin saat ia mengamati gadis bersurai hitam di pelukan Renji.

"Kamu... 'Jenis langka'," ucap Kaien spontan, dan itu membuat semua menoleh pada pemuda itu, termasuk Rukia.

"Eh?!" Rukia menarik diri dari pelukan Renji, dengan sedikit mendorong pemuda itu tentunya.

"Kamu... 'jenis langka'?!" pemuda itu lalu melangkah, mendekat pada gadis itu dan secara spontan gadis itu memasang kuda-kuda untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'jenis langka'?!" tanya Rukia waspada.

Namun pemuda itu hanya diam, hanya terus melangkah mendekat pada Rukia. Rukia gemetar sejenak, namun ia segera menguatkan dirinya dan tatapannya menyipit tajam.

"Ooiii, jangan dekat-dekat dengan Rukia-ku!" protes Renji namun tidak digubris.

Pemuda terus mendekat dan mendekat, membuat semua yang ada di tempat itu bertanya-tanya dengan sikap aneh Kaien. Namun justru teman-temannya yang paling terkejut dengan sikap aneh Kaien. Renji dengan segera berdiri di hadapan gadis itu untuk melindungi gadis itu.

"Kaien?!" panggil Ichigo pada kakaknya, namun pemuda itu hanya fokus pada gadis di belakang Renji.

"Aku bilang berhenti!" seru Renji yang sukses menghentikan langkah pemuda itu.

Keduanya berhadapan dalam jarak sekitar enam langkah, lalu saling melemparkan tatapan tidak suka.

"Apa yang kamu inginkan dari gadis ini?" tanya Renji dingin.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu. Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah dia 'jenis langka'," tanggap Kaien tidak kalah dingin.

"Urusan Rukia adalah urusanku juga," sahut Renji.

"Cih," Kaien berdecih.

Rukia maju ke depan Renji, lalu berdiri dengan lantang. Tatapannya memicing tajam. Dan itu membuat Kaien kagum karena gadis itu memiliki keberanian yang besar. Kaien tersenyum miring.

"Apa urusanmu denganku?" tanya Rukia dengan nada dingin.

Kaien tidak menjawab, namun matanya fokus pada gadis bersurai hitam itu dengan sinar mata yang liar. Rukia mencoba bertahan dari tatapan menginterogasi Kaien, namun ia juga mulai memasang kuda-kuda bertahan dan siap menyerang.

"Hei, kamu takut, hah?" ucap Grimmjow meremehkan Rukia.

"Berisik! Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu, makhluk biru!" sahut Rukia membalikkan keadaan, dan menjadi pukulan telak untuk Grimmjow.

Namun Grimmjow hanya menyeringai, memperlihatkan taring-taringnya, lalu berbisik,"menarik."

Suasana di ruangan itu entah mengapa menjadi terasa dingin, saat sesosok pemuda berambut perak memasuki tempat itu. Lantai yang dilewati oleh pemuda itu membeku dan partikel-partikel es berterbangan di sekitar mereka.

"Lepaskan gadis itu," ucap pemuda itu dingin.

Semua menoleh ke asal suara.

"Ah... si pemuda es Hitsugaya," ucap Grimmjow, yang dibalas dengan tatapan dingin mematikan dari pemuda itu.

"Hm, aku tidak menyangka kamu membela gadis ini. Aku pikir di dalam dirimu hanya ada Hinamori. Benarkan?" timpal Grimmjow.

"Cih!" pemuda itu, Hitsugaya, berdecih" jangan pernah mengungkit tentang Hinamori. Atau aku akan membunuhmu," ucap Hitsugaya serta merta menarik kerah baju Grimmjow yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Nani?!" Grimmjow lantas tertawa.

Atsmosfer di tempat itu sekarang berubah menjadi aneh. Perhatian vampire-vampire itu teralih dari Rukia kepada dua vampire muda yang kini saling berseteru. Mereka tidak berniat untuk melerai keduanya, seolah pemandangan itu adalah pemandangan yang menarik. Tanpa mereka duga, perseteruan itu berubah menjadi pertarungan antar vampire saat keduanya memasang kubah pelindung di sekeliling mereka.

"Mereka benar-benar bertarung? Di ruangan ini? Bodoh!" seru Ichigo hendak melangkah, namun terdorong oleh aliran angin yang kacau di sekeliling kubah pelindung itu.

"Si-sial!" seru pemuda bersurai merah di samping Ichigo,"aku tidak bisa melihat ke depan!"

Blaaaarrr!

Suara ledakan dari dalam kubah pelindung itu menghancurkan sebagian atap bangunan itu, menampakan dunia luar yang menakjubkan untuk Rukia dan Renji. Reruntuhan bangunan yang berjatuhan sedikit menyibukan vampire-vampire itu, dan itu merupakan kesempatan Renji dan Rukia untuk melarikan diri.

"Rukia," panggil Renji.

"Em," sahut Rukia dengan anggukan, seolah dapat membaca pikiran Renji.

Keduanya kemudian mengambil posisi untuk melompat, namun suara dentingan pedang membuat Rukia ragu sejenak.

"_Cho-chotto matte,_ Renji!" cegah Rukia.

"_Nani?"_ tanya Renji.

"Pedangku!" jawab Rukia sedikit berseru.

Renji mengerutkan keningnya sedikit kebingungan.

"Gyaaaahhh... si-sial! Orang itu seenaknya saja menggunakan pedangku untuk bertarung!" seru Rukia saat melihat Grimmjow bertarung dengan pedangnya melawan Hitsugaya.

Rukia hendak melangkah, namun pinggangnya di tahan oleh Renji dan dalam hitungan detik tubuhnya melayang. Mata Rukia terbelalak karena Renji memanggul tubuhnya pada pundaknya, membuat Rukia marah sekaligus malu.

"Renji!" seru Rukia.

"Berisik!" sahut Renji tidak kalah keras.

Bagaikan angin, keduanya melesat ke atas meninggalkan cahaya putih berpendar kemerahan bagaikan meteor. Sementara pertarungan itu semakin menjadi, membuat para vampire itu kesulitan.

"Ichigo!" seru pemuda bersurai merah, Ashido Kano, seolah menunggu perintah.

"Kita lakukan!" sahut Ichigo.

Dalam sekejap mereka berpencar, membentuk sebuah pola segiempat di sekeliling kubah pelindung itu. Mereka mengangkat tangan mereka ke depan dan cahaya berwarna-warni meluncur dari tangan mereka. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, cahaya-cahaya itu menyebar dengan cepat ke seluruh kubah itu. Lalu ledakan lembali terjadi.

Rukia dan Renji kini telah berada di tempat yang cukup jauh dari gedung itu. Namun mereka mampu mendengar suara ledakan yang lebih keras itu. Dari ufuk timur, matahari mengintip malu-malu menyapa pepohonan yang dilewati Renji dan Rukia.

"Tadi itu apa?" tanya Rukia pada Renji sementara kakinya sibuk melompat pada satu dahan ke dahan yang lain.

"Sepertinya mereka berniat menghentikan pertarungan itu."

"Eh, ada yang seperti itu juga?!"

"Ada. Yang dapat melakukannya hanya para vampire. Jadi jangan berharap kamu bisa melakukannya," ucap Renji saat menyadari tatapan berbinar pada amethyst Rukia.

"Eh." Rukia terkena pukulan telak kalau maksudnya lebih dulu diketahui oleh Renji.

"Ummm, apa tidak ada yang bisa melakukannya selain vampire?" tanya Rukia dengan tatapan mencurigakan bagi Renji.

"Ada."

"Hah, bukan _vampire_?" tanya Rukia penuh minat dan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hm. Dia jenis langka."

"Oh."

"Hah, pandanganmu mengganggu, tahu!" komentar Renji karena dari tadi Rukia menatapnya dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca dan berbinar-binar.

"Aku juga jenis..."

"Berhenti!"

"Eh?!"

"Cukup mengatakan bahwa kamu jenis langka."

Renji menghentikan langkahnya lalu turun dari pohon membuat Rukia terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya pada sebatang pohon.

"Ada apa, Renji?" tanya Rukia heran lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Renji lalu duduk bersila di tanah berumput.

Rukia melompat turun dari pohon lalu duduk di sebelah Renji dengan tatapan penasaran sekaligus menggoda.

"Apa ada yang kamu ketahui tentang jenis langka?" pancing Rukia.

"Tidak!" sahut Renji dengan nada ketus lalu membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Mencurigakan," ucap Rukia sambil melirik Renji.

"Meskipun aku tahu, aku tidak akan memberitahukan padamu, huh!" sikap judes Renji menjadi-jadi.

"Heeee... jadi kamu tahu sesuatu tentang _jenis langka_?!" seru Rukia dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Lagipula... kenapa kamu ingin tahu tentang "_Jenis langka_"?" tanya Renji.

"Ah, kenapa, ya? Aku... merasa penasaran saja..."

"Aku sudah menduganya."

"Jadi..."

Mata besar Rukia bersinar dan berkaca-kaca sembari memandangi Renji, membuat Renji sempat shock sendiri dengan tingkah Rukia. Renji mendesah sembari mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. Ujung seragamnya tampak kotor karena terkena debu dan bekas reruntuhan.

"Haaah... kamu menyusahkanku saja, Rukia. Tapi apa boleh buat."

"Baiklah. Bisa kita mulai sekarang?!" ucap Rukia dengan semangat.

"Cih, menyebalkan!"

Renji lalu mengambil nafas panjang sementara otaknya memilih-milih informasi yang tersimpan di memorinya tentang "_Jenis langka_". Namun bukan hanya itu tujuannya. Ia ingin mengulur-ulur waktu.

"Haaaah..." lagi-lagi Renji mendesah.

Ia sebenarnya tidak siap untuk membocorkan rahasia itu pada Rukia. Ia telah berjanji pada guru-gurunya untuk menyimpan rapat-rapat rahasia ini (saat ia tanpa sengaja mendengar rapat para dewan guru di ruang tertutup –Menara Jam-). Kalau sampai guru-gurunya tahu, ia pasti akan terancam bahaya. Apalagi jika Byakuya Kuchiki –kakak Rukia-, ia pasti benar-benar mati. Untuk sejenak Renji merasa bimbang, membuat Rukia mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal menunggu.

"Ah, sebenarnya..."

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini, hah?!"

Sebelum Renji meneruskan kata-katanya, seseorang terlebih dahulu memotong ucapannya. Secara reflek keduanya segera menoleh ke asal suara dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Tatapan mereka jatuh kepada kucing hitam yang tengah duduk di dahan salah satu pohon di dekat mereka. Kucing hitam itu menggoyangkan ekornya lalu melompat turun. Sebelum ia menyentuh tanah, dalam sekejap ia berubah menjadi seorang wanita berkulit gelap dan bersurai ungu. Renji bernafas lega karena kemunculan wanita itu. Dengan begitu, Rukia pasti melupakan apa yang hendak diketahuinya.

"Uuooo... Yo-Yoruichi-_sensei_!" seru Rukia lalu bangkit dari duduknya lalu membungkuk di hadapan wanita bersurai ungu itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini, hah? Renji, bukankah kamu ada ujian?" tanya wanita itu dengan aura mengintimidasi yang kuat.

"Oh-uh-oh... _ano_..." seketika, Renji kebingungan berkata-kata.

"Oh, kamu melarikan saat ujian lagi, ya?!" ucap Rukia dengan nada mengejek yang sangat kental setelah ia menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

"_U-urusai_!" sewot Renji.

"Fufufu... pantas saja..." Rukia sengaja menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Apa? apa?" ucap Renji ketus.

"Ah, aku tidak tega melihat wajahmu," ucap Rukia sengaja menyulut emosi Renji yang siap meledak.

"Rukia...!" seru Renji dengan wajah memerah karena marah.

Sepertinya bom kemarahan Renji telah meledak sekarang. Sementara wanita bersurai ungu itu hanya menghela nafas panjang sembari menepuk kepalanya ringan. Seharusnya di sini ia yang memarahi anak-anak kecil itu, namun entah mengapa keberadaannya sekarang bagaikan hanya angin yang lalu.

"Anak-anak ini..." desah Yoruichi dengan tatapan bosan.

Meskipun ia sudah bertahun-tahun bersama kedua anak itu, namun ia masih tidak mengerti dengan sikap kekanakan keduanya. Yoruichi tahu bahwa Renji menyukai Rukia, entah dengan Rukia yang acuh tidak acuh. Namun ia tidak habis pikir dengan sikap _Tsun-tsun_ Renji terhadap Rukia. Apalagi dengan sikap Rukia –yang sebagai seorang perempuan—sama sekali tidak peka. Yoruichi kembali menghela nafas berat saat melihat Renji dan Rukia yang sudah saling berhadapan untuk saling mengadu kekuatan.

"Apa kalian melupakan aku, ha?!" tanya Yoruichi akhirnya.

Suara menggelegar Yoruichi membuat Renji dan Rukia tersadar, sehingga perhatian mereka kembali pada wanita itu.

"Rukia, bukankah sekarang kamu resmi sebagai seorang penjaga? Kenapa berkeliaran di sini?" tanya Yoruichi sembari menatap Rukia dengan tatapan sangar.

"Hyeeee... maaf-maaf!" ucap Rukia dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Bukankah majikanmu seorang _Eve_?"

"Be-benar! maaf-maafkan aku!" ucap Rukia lalu bersujud di hadapan Yoruichi untuk meminta maaf atas segala kelengahannya.

"Kembali ke_ Dorm_-mu. Gadis _Eve _itu membutuhkanmu," ucap Yoruichi tegas sementara matanya mennatap Renji.

"_Ha-hai_!" dengan segera Rukia bangkit.

Setelah mengucapkan sampai jumpa, Rukia segera meninggalkan tempat itu diiringi tatapan Renji dan Yoruichi. Setelah gadis itu menghilang dari pandangan keduanya, barulah mereka mengalihkan tatapan mereka.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Renji? Kamu hampir saja membocorkan rahasia itu, bodoh!" ucap Yoruichi dengan tatapan kecewa.

"_Go-gomen, Sensei._ Aku salah bicara dan tidak sengaja menarik perhatiannya," ucap Renji dengan nada menyesal.

"Haaaah, syukurlah aku tiba tepat waktu," ucap wanita itu sembari menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ah, kenapa kita..."

"Itu berbahaya!" potong Yoruichi, sementara tatapannya menerawang jauh.

Dan aku tidak ingin dia menderita, lanjut Yoruichi dalam hati. Sepintas terlintas bayangan seseorang di benaknya. Lalu berganti dengan bayangan Rukia. sssssrr... angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi menggantikan pembicaraan diantara keduanya.

Rukia menarik nafas panjang saat ia sampai di depan asramanya. Dengan segera ia segera memasuki tempat itu. Matahari sudah mulai tinggi, sementara Rukia baru saja kembali. Entah apa yang terjadi malam tadi, saat ia tidak berada di sisi majikannya. Sekarang dia menyesal. Setelah memasuki kamarnya, Rukia segera melepas jas almamaternya. Tiba-tiba saja, rasa panas menjalar pada tubuhnya.

"Uh, hari ini begitu panas," ucap Rukia sembari membuka bagian atas kancing bajunya.

Rukia lalu menurunkan sedikit pakaiannya, sehingga bagian atas pundaknya terekspos. Rukia lalu berjalan dan melihat bayangannya pada cermin. Saat itulah, matanya terbeliak saat melihat sebuah tato hitam pada pundaknya.

"_N-nani kore_?!" seru Rukia terkejut.

Mata Rukia terbeliak saat merasakan tato itu menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya, seolah tato hitam itu memakan tubuhnya. Rukia sama sekali tidak bergerak, ia hanya menatap tato itu dengan tubuh gemetar. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, ia menjerit kesakitan. Rukia jatuh terduduk dengan nafas tersengal-sengal sementara tangan kanannya memegangi lengan kirinya yang terasa terbakar. Rukia meringis kesakitan, membuat beberapa orang temannya menerobos masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ada apa Ru—Ah... Ru-rukia-_Chan_!"

Segera saja keadaan berubah kacau. Panik segera menyerang teman-teman Rukia.

"Ayo kita bawa ke Klinik sekolah!" perintah seorang gadis bercepol memberi perintah.

"Sebagian bantu aku membawa Rukia ke klinik sekolah. Lalu kamu dan kamu," gadis itu menunjuk dua orang temannya lalu melanjutkan," temui Unohana-_sensei!"_

"_Hai!"_ sahut dua orang yang dimaksud.

Setelah keduanya bergegas, dua orang memapah Rukia menuju klinik sekolah diikuti oleh teman-teman yang lain. Keadaan asrama kacau sesaat, namun tidak berlangsung lama. Dalam sekejap saja, semua kembali seperti semula seolah-olah tidak ada yag terjadi.

.

.

.

Zerrrrr...

Angin berhembus pelan, menerbangkan dedaunan yang kering. Pemuda berwajah Stoic itu melangkah masuk ke_ Night Academy_ dengan mata lurus ke depan. _Syal _berwarna hijau pupus itu berkibar bersama bagian belakang Coat coklat tuanya yang terayun. Pemuda itu berhenti sejenak saat melihat gedung _night Academy_ yang angkuh.

Mata pemuda itu menyipit lalu berkata,"_dia_ di sini..."

Haaaahhh... ini chapter 2. Gomen minna, alurnya agak kecepetan di bagian akhir + ceritanya berantakkan Soalnya saya ngetiknya malem banget + udah terserang kantuk. Sekali lagi, gomen minna... #bungkuk-bungkuk

Mohon saran dan kritiknya...


End file.
